


A Long and Drawn-Out Pseudo-Songfic

by NightChickenFriend



Category: Of Monsters and Men (Band)
Genre: Bi, Birds, Crack, Cussing, Fluxfluid Character, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Some things might get lost in translation, This is all St. George's Fault, What Was I Thinking?, are tags case-sensitive, if you're reading this you give a shit, inspired by a dream, it's OMAM with my dream-people creeping in, my beta knows more English than me, neither me nor my beta is a native English speaker so I'm sorry, sorry - Freeform, straight - Freeform, what even is this, what the fuck, what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChickenFriend/pseuds/NightChickenFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know. I really don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Lzin-Woman in Red  
Boy-Child in Red  
Ali-Flying girl that joined the big rainbow thing (Little Talks)  
Nanna-Band member (not really her)  
Bridget-Random OC (give her a chance)  
Jsyde-Dragon  
Todd-One of the kidnappers  
More to be added soon! I'm tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I'll give yuo cookies! *pushes cookies forward* please. They're flavorfluid cookies, they change flavour all time.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the story.

This was meant to be an April Fool joke (blame drunk me) but I actually did have a dream that was about the King and Lionheart music video so...

 

Now we have this.


	3. Introductions (Continued)

George-Knight that wants to slay Jsyde  
Paicers-The floating paint explorer guys that lived in the balloon house (Little Talks). I haven't thought of names for them yet.  
Iri-Rainbow thing that Ali joined (Little talks)  
Biri-One of the rainbow kite birds (Little talks)  
Alva-The lady that wore the sparkly dress (Empire)  
Leslie-The person (I'm sorry I can't figure out if they were going for androgynous or male) from the empire video that wore the suit  
Black Hood-The one on the right (Lionheart lyric video)  
Grey Hood-the one on the left (Lionheart lyric video)  
Chagina-OC that was in my dream

Crystal-Grey skinned creation from the end of the crystal video  
Thread Sorceress (Kanika)-The woman from the crystal video  
Andrew-Man from the Human lyric video  
Moon and Star-Twins from the Wolves Without Teeth lyric video  
Ledei-Competitive male dancer from the Wolves with Teeth music video  
Laavianna (Got that from a name combiner because I couldn't choose which one it was)-Competitive female dancer from the Wolves without Teeth video  
Nipuniraz-Female casual dancer (the one we saw putting on makeup) from the Wolves Without tEeth video  
Kwingur-Male casual dancer from the Wolves without Teeth video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get a plot going soon. I just have remember my dream and watch the videos again.


End file.
